Piracy of digital content, such as software and media files, is a prevalent issue in modern computer systems and networks. One way of preventing piracy of digital content is the creation of tamper resistant software. Tamper resistant software is created by embedding a protection code in a program code of the software, with the protection code allowing execution or access of digital content in the software only if a license associated with the digital content is found to be valid.
By embedding the protection code in the program code of the software, attackers can be prevented from simply removing a separate protection code module, thus leaving the program code unprotected.